


深巢守夜人的奇妙夜

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 兼职守夜人的怕黑深巢学术工作者遇上初入深巢胆小怕事的小容器的故事。





	深巢守夜人的奇妙夜

我住在深邃巢穴，是个潜行信徒。

你们要知道，信徒只是我们这种生物的名字而已，并不代表我们就一定信仰着什么宗教。毕竟……你看，信仰这种东西又不遗传对吧。不过对于野兽的女王赫拉，我们倒确实是一群狂热的虔信者：她强大、优秀，有着无与伦比的号召力和领导能力，最重要的是，我们的女王应该是整个深邃巢穴里最强悍的战斗者——谁会不被这样的领袖吸引呢？潜行信徒天生有着与女王最相近的体型，对于这一点我们可是万分自豪的！

潜行信徒是适合于把守关隘和要道的种族，原因之一就是……嗯……这个，因为我们个头太大了，一眼看上去就很有压迫力，深邃巢穴的路径狭小，只要一个潜行信徒往那里一站就能把路整个堵死；另一个原因嘛，喏，看到我手上这对大爪子没有？要是挨了我们全力挥出的一击，魂都能给你打出来。

我的种族的优势在于长得就一副天不怕地不怕的样子，而且全身都被暗色的毛发覆盖，让我们能巧妙地潜行黑暗之中，但，我？我可能是个基因缺陷者。哪里有深邃巢穴的居民还怕黑的？说出去能让真菌球笑到漏气。可、可我有什么办法……我就是怕嘛，从小就怕啊！为了治疗恐黑症，我找了助产士无数次，她每次说我没病，只是太怂了；后来大概是被我烦透了，开了一大堆胡萝卜粒把我打发走，威胁说再去就咬掉我一条腿——那堆胡萝卜粒多到够我一天三顿的吃上一年！

~~（注：胡萝北所含β-胡萝卜素在生物体内转化为维生素A，是辅助治疗 **夜盲症** 的食物，对黑暗恐惧症患者来说，作用只有填饱空虚的胃而已，并不足以安抚空虚的心。）~~

不能再这么下去了……要知道深邃巢穴到处都黑成一团，我出门随便见个虫都能吓得跳起来，胆战心惊地活到这么大实在不容易。终于，我决定豁出去一次，接下了守夜人的工作。工作内容很简单，在自己负责的道路上守着，别让可疑的虫过去就好了，对我来说唯一的挑战就是，周围真黑，而我孤身一虫，没有虫能陪伴我。

这会儿正好就是我的轮班。虽说名义上是“守夜”，其实就是做安保工作啦，深巢的黑是二十四小时连轴转的黑，没有真正意义上的夜晚。我趴在自己的岗哨上，只能靠吃带来的胡萝卜粒来打发时间。四周真安静啊，只有刻尘者打洞的声音，我无聊到直抠天花板，头顶的石壁都被我抠出一个小小的穹隆，心里有点后悔，要是我把我的书，或者我的卷轴带来就好了……

不不不，不能以貌取虫啊，别看我这么大只还一副好凶的样子，我可是个很斯文的虫，最近除了兼职守夜人以外还在忙着写论文，要是能以第一作者的身份发表它，下一学期就能申请学校的奖学金啦。很棒吧？不是说只有头脑简单的虫才会做守夜人这种体力活儿，高知青年做端盘子倒水这种不需要动脑子的零工是一种放松。我们总不能天天都沉浸在知识的海洋里奋勇前进啊，会被累死的。蜘蛛是很博学的生物，那些堆成山的丝质卷轴就是最好的明证；虽然没有亲眼见过，但我的前辈告诉我说，我们还有最强大的封印技术，就是这个技术给我们的国家换来了一位小公主。

然后，就像所有鬼故事一样，守夜的看守穷极无聊的时候，就是诡异的事情开始作妖的时候。

从几天前开始，我就总能听到附近有哒哒哒的脚步声，声音时近时远，在头顶和脚下的通道里若隐若现，又看不见响动的源头在哪里，着实把刚刚适应了工作环境的我吓得不轻。

我强迫着自己冷静下来，一边猛嚼嘴里的胡萝卜，一边警觉地环顾四周，可我真的什么也没看到，按理说这里是个丁字路口，是通往下个区域的必经之路啊，没道理有谁在这里游荡却不被我看见。

第二天情况变本加厉，除了脚步声，我还听到了挠墙的声音，什么东西的爪子从上往下一道一道的在石壁上抓挠着，仿佛你恨铁不成钢的老师在用指甲刮黑板。

第三天换班的时候，前一班的潜行信徒告诉我，编织者巢穴最深处的那个宝箱失窃了，连带着失窃的还有那个可以产生线团小编织者的护符。倒不是说那些东西就有多值钱，而是巢穴里面是设了机关的，除非像编织者那样会织网，不然根本不可能拿到里面的东西……除非偷走护符的家伙会穿墙，或者干脆会飞……

……会挠墙、会在漆黑一团的巢穴腹地四处走、会飞、会穿墙、在满是编织者遗骸的洞窟里偷东西，还根本看不到实体，这、这难道就是……

不，我可是个有尊严的科学工作者……我、我相信科学……这世上没、没、没有鬼……

我拼命往嘴里塞胡萝卜粒，连胡萝卜汁蹭到脸上了都没去擦，仿佛只要我吃得够快，我的恐惧就追不上我。

第四天。

我觉得，我可能真的见鬼了。我还是听到了脚步声，而且朝我这边越靠越近，终于可以见到对方到底是何方神圣，我反倒松了口气，严阵以待，准备暴打惊吓了我这个宝宝三天之久的阿斯匹德蛋。

然而足音消失了。与此同时，有什么东西轻轻扫过我的尾巴尖儿。

我全身的毛都炸了起来——那种感觉很难形容，就像有谁在窥探你的思维，或者有什么东西抽走了你的灵魂。我好不容易克制住尖叫的冲动，缓缓地转过身——背后漆黑一片，什么都没有。我一定是太害怕了，那团黑暗仿佛正冲刺着从我跟前逃离，就连风声都被我听成了斗篷的飘动声。

我整个虫就像被冻住了一样，趴在原地一动都不敢再动。当再次感觉到有什么东西轻轻扫过尾尖，我用所能做到的最风骚的走位在狭小的通道里原地转身：

还是什么都没有。

但我已经到极限了。

“咿呀啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

我抛弃了科研工作者的尊严，用这辈子最响亮的嗓门放声尖叫。

尽管昨天被吓得魂飞魄散，今天我还是按时上钟了。惊吓过度会让虫自动忘记发生过什么，你看，我现在不就好好的，除了全身抖得像一个原地自嗨的臭蛋口袋。总有一天，我心心念念的那个它，会踏着我熟悉到做恶梦的足音，来取我苟命。

但孤注一掷的勇气，总是有回报的——我可算是知道那个装神弄鬼的小东西是什么了：一个提着光蝇灯笼、个子还不当个编织者大的小白虫子，拿着一把同样小得可怜的小骨钉，高举着灯笼哆哆嗦嗦的站在那儿，一身的尘土，脑壳都开裂了，看起来在这里吃了不少苦头。

它似乎只是一个被生活操弄得晕头转向、迷失在了这片黑暗里长达五天之久、还顺手拿走了一路上能看见的所有东西的——路痴。

“啊，你！你难道就是……”

我盯着它，它看着我，我们面面相觑。在期待已久的会面中，时间似乎停止了流逝，我感动得浑身颤抖，几乎想脱口问“你的名字？”

“哦，我的天啊，你一定吓坏了吧，小可怜。”

我朝着战战兢兢的小东西靠过去，一面柔声哄劝着，一面将面具慢慢打开，好像一位与心上人相认的少女在缓缓揭开面纱——

——要不是这位少女正心平气和地站起来准备砍它两刀。

“小跳虫崽子！上次就是你戳我屁股的，是也不是！？”戳了就跑，吓得我还以为见鬼了！居然被这么个小玩意儿吓得叽哇乱叫，实在太丢脸了。我气不打一处来，退后几步留出冲刺的空间，一套素质三连刷刷刷挥出去——

嗙！

是重要的东西碎掉的声音呢，我冷笑着。怎么样啊，被这么硬的大家伙（还是两个哦！）伺候的感觉？疼么？这种事情一开始就是这样的，多适应下就……还是这么疼。

还真把魂给打出来了啊，我都不知道我居然这么厉害——对着小东西委屈巴巴的阴魂嘚瑟不已的我，伸出爪尖去戳那个小影子，戳一下影子往后缩一下，直到它退到路口的悬崖边上、我够不到它为止。我咂咂嘴，回味着刚刚字正腔圆的台词，觉得自己真是又痞又帅，酷炫到炸裂。 

解决了问题，又连带解决了引发问题的虫，我身心愉悦地开始了第六天的工作。

啊，生活，真是充满了奇妙……嗯？

有什么东西远远地飘了过去，速度飞快。

……我一定是看走眼了，要不就是我疯了，蛛丝织就的鲜红衣摆一闪而过，那分明是属于公主的服饰，可那不可能啊……公主出生后不久就跟着她的父亲去了圣巢，已经很久没有回过深巢了！她根本没有理由出现在这里！

见到一个根本不该出现在这里的虫意味着什么？

救命啊——！我要回去给实验室洗试管！给小编织者织围巾也可以！我……我再也不要守夜了！！

* * *

小容器这几天过得很不顺利。

正在探索真菌荒地的容器不知怎么的掉进了深邃巢穴，不仅如此还迷路了，全身上下的家当就是一把骨钉、一盏忽明忽暗的光蝇灯笼、大概有一吨那么重的吉欧，还有一颗瑟瑟发抖的心。

路痴加害怕的容器，在同一片区域转了好几天，这才找到了离开的正确方法：在弹尽粮绝的时候，拿着梦之钉去抽了一个潜行信徒的屁股，把对方吓得炸成一个大毛团、尖叫着绝尘而去，它自己也被这个满脸橙色汁液仿佛瘟疫攻心的大虫子吓出一个水晶冲锋；并在第二天，在同一个地方，被对方恼羞成怒地敲爆了脑壳。

它在温泉旁的长椅上醒来，惊恐万状地从椅子上跃起，警觉地环顾四周，生怕周围还有那种一巴掌能劈碎两层面具的可怕大虫子。

啊，没有，什么都没有。太好了。

它坐回长椅上，垂头丧气地想重新搭配一套护符，盘算着让自己能顺利地撑到把丢掉的魂儿——还有钱，钱才是最重要的——捡回来；要记得更新自己的地图，免得又迷路了。

小小的容器沮丧地收起画好的地图，这才发现长椅边倚靠着一把骨钉：它认识这把骨钉，这里确实还有别的虫子在。它重新向温泉的方向看过去，很快就看见了刚刚被石块和氤氲的水汽遮挡住的面具一角。面具的主人在温泉里泡着，似乎是舒服到睡着了。

奎若被容器跑过去时踏出的哗哗水声惊醒，对方还踩在碎石上滑了一下。他的小朋友跌跌撞撞地扑到他跟前，空洞的眼孔里淌出刚刚摔跤时灌进去的温泉水。要不是奎若知道虚空的容器不会流泪，他一定会以为他的小朋友正在嚎啕大哭。

“哦，我的朋友！你这是怎么了？”

老天，他的朋友一定是被深邃巢穴严苛的环境给吓坏了，在他提议要不要同行的时候，容器几乎要挂在他身上不下来。奎若想要拍拍肩膀安抚对方，无奈容器个头实在太小了，他的手整个盖在披风遮盖的背上，托着鬼魂小小的身躯叹气：

“……希望生活可以善待你啊，我的朋友。”

容器不会说话，它也没有发出任何别的声音，抱着奎若怎么也不肯撒手。今天它就是流泪容器头，它不动骨钉打虫也不放法术，它只流泪。

**Author's Note:**

> 你们记得剧情里小姐姐唯一一次回深巢是什么时候吗？  
> 是她的母亲、野兽女王赫拉死去的时候哦。
> 
> 旧作搬运中。主要活跃在Lofter，ID 乙酰胆碱@ACh  
> My Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos or comments!


End file.
